


All Hail the Poison Queen

by goldenzingy46



Series: The reign of Belldonna Nightshade [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - Oc wins, Everyones good, Final Book, Harry Potter - Freeform, Oh yes, Set in the Wizarding World, Will probably add a prequel, and Belladonna ‘cause she’s inhuman, and some side stories, apart from the people who are actually evil, end if the Trilogy, general cruelty, however doesn’t included Harry, lots of death and violence, no clue what side Crystal is on, not sure if she really cares, very dark, yeah I already killed everyone, ’Cause I already had him killed in the first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Belladonna has succeeded in taking over, but Crystal isn’t safe yet.READ PREVIOUS BOOKS!LAST BOOK IN THE TRILOGY!PREVIOUS BOOKS HAVENT BEEN FINISHED YET BUT OH WELL WHO CARES AS I WILL FINISH THEM EVENTUALLY!Previously titled as “The Reign of Belladonna Nightshade”





	All Hail the Poison Queen

Belladonna Nightshade reclined on her throne. She was not seated in the way any normal human would, with a chair of black and silver, embellished with rubies, but instead draped over the side, blond head tilted towards her prisoner. Despite everything, she had, in total, let her most hated enemy live.

 

Albus Dumbledore.

 

He had thwarted her so-called infallible plans! No plan was foolproof. He had taught her that. Yet still she fought, and she won. He was now under her control, in her palace, with no wand, no plan, and no way out. He was helpless. She found it somewhat endearing, seeing this broken prisoners, having realised there was no way out other than through her mercy - which was usually death, if they were lucky. Her power rages throughout the palace.

 

Along the walls of the aforementioned palace, mindless soldiers stood, silent, against the walls, and others floated high up near the chambers rafters, invisible - she couldn’t have anyone ruin the beauty of her palace. She had crafted these soldiers with her own hands, countless soulless creatures who had lurked this world of hers, victims of dementors, had become the worthless bodies of these creatures. Toughened up with a combination of basilisk and acromantula venom, in the centre of the deathly hallows sign (after all, did anyone truly think she would rule the world without being the master of death?) a simple spell created a body that would simply heal anything, and the curse that had slain so many of her old soldiers was no longer a threat. Combining this body with a dementor, she created the perfect weapon, able to float or walk, yet the body infiltrated was impervious to expecto patronum. How dare they insinuate that she would let her army be felled by such a simple spell! And finally, to swear their undying loyalty, she had bound their bodies to those thousands of loyal house elves, also effectively rendering them her slaves, and would silently follow her mental or spoken - in any language - immediately, without question. An indestructible army at her command.

 

Her eyes flickered across the old man. Fool, she sneered. She still looked like her sixteen-year-old self,her real age of two-hundred (as of yesterday) not having affected anything but her mind. Her crown glittered on her head: a beautiful silver tiara, rising into a silver crescent moon that glistened with her power,and, having incorporated Rowena’s diadem into her’s, all the wisdom anyone could ever want sat at her fingertips - or more accurately, her forehead. Of course, the Hallows were her’s to command, the invisibility cloak part of the snakeskin train she would forevermore wear, the ring upon her finger, and the elder wand, well, she had simply summoned Death, and given it to him, with the condition of an Unbreakable Vow binding It to make her immortal, and his eternal master. 

 

An indestructible Poison Queen.


End file.
